


Mii Plaza

by Calculatrice, helloimtrash



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Wii Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calculatrice/pseuds/Calculatrice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloimtrash/pseuds/helloimtrash
Summary: “Okay,” Kaito grins as the opening notes of Wii Sports ring out. “Are you ready for defeat?”“Can’t we just play Mario Kart,” Shinichi frowns, crossing his legs as he watches Kaito push the coffee table out of the way. “It’s like, one in the morning.”





	Mii Plaza

“Pick a name,” Kaito says, taking a sip of his half empty _Monster_ can and leaning back against the couch. “You have to pick a name, babe.”

“But,” the detective looks confused. “Should I use a fake one? Or can I put my real name? I think the first option is safer. Who has access to this?”

“This is a battle between you and me, detective,” Kaito replies, the epitome of seriousness. “We’re not even touching the net.”

“But what if someone hacks in--”

“Nichi, my darling, my man, if someone tries to hack into our mii plaza, I will _hunt_ them _down_.”

Shinichi frowns, but obligingly begins typing in his name. “Alright.”   

It’s past 1AM and they’re sitting on the beat-up green couch of Kaito’s living room, the coffee table laden with several Haribos packages, a can of spicy-flavoured Pringles, two empty cups of instant noodles stacked on each other, and a bowl of untouched microwave popcorn. A black Wii’s resting on the ground, long cables linking it to the TV. Its power button glows a soft green.

Shinichi leans down, his eyes fixed on the screen, as he tries to catch the straw of his ice-coffee in his mouth. Kaito watches in amusement for a while before nudging the straw towards his lips.

“Sweetheart, you have black hair,” Kaito points out, “not brown.”   

“Not in the animation,” Shinichi mumbles under his breath, but changes it anyway. “Which shade of blue do you think my eyes are?”

“#87CEEB”, Kaito replies without hesitating. He stares at the screen for a moment, before looking suddenly indignant. “Wait, they’ve only got one shade of blue. How are we supposed to distinguish our characters?”

“I don’t like this blue,” Shinichi looks at him pointedly. “Fix it.”

“I didn’t design the console,” Kaito protests. “What can I _possibly_ do?”

Fifteen minutes later, Shinichi’s mii’s eyes are a proud sky blue. Hitting confirm, he passes the wiimote over to Kaito, wrinkling his nose when he clicks the _new mii_ button.

“Just duplicate mine and edit it, this’ll go so much faster.”

“Your cowlick?” The magician looks horrified. “under my name?”

“It’s just for a second!”

Kaito heaves a sigh, reluctantly tugging the flailing new mii into the _duplicate_ bubble. “Is this how God feels,” he whispers, making the cowlick disappear in less than a second.

Shinichi scoffs around his straw.  

“Okay,” Kaito grins as the opening notes of _Wii Sports_ ring out. “Are you ready for defeat?”

“Can’t we just play Mario Kart,” Shinichi frowns, crossing his legs as he watches Kaito push the coffee table out of the way. “It’s like, one in the morning.”

“Well, you gotta burn those Haribos calories, don’t you.”

“You’re the one who ate them all.”

“And you’re gonna leave me to work out alone? Wow. I thought we were partners in this marriage.”

“Just start the game,” Shinichi groans, grabbing the other wiimote off the ground as he stands up. He smirks as he notices the selected sport.

“I finally get to beat the crap out of you without worrying about the law.”

“I love you too,” Kaito sings, tossing him a nunchuck.

Shinichi rolls his eyes and slides the wiimote strap around his right wrist. “Wait, leave it,” he says, grabbing Kaito’s forearm to stop him from skipping the tutorial.

“What? Shinichi, literally no one watches the tuto.”

“This is my first time. I need to understand the rules.”

“Ugh,” the magician sits down with a heavy sigh, cheek resting in his left palm, staring as Shinichi watches the screen with a sharp focus, eyes narrowed, thumb and index finger around his chin. “You definitely didn’t need a tuto for _our_ first time,” Kaito mutters into his hand.

Shinichi throws the Pringles can without looking away from the TV. Kaito swerves, but the end of it still catches him in the face.

Finally - _finally_ \-  the announcer placidly calls _“Round 1!_ ” and he straightens. “Ready to get beaten up?”

Shinichi raises both hands, and on the screen, his Mii mirrors him. “Oh, you’re on.”

_._

_._

“Shake it baby, shake it!”

Shinichi screams, desperately shaking both controllers until his Mii struggles to its feet. “Yes!” he exclaims. “Make me proud.”

Kaito’s grin pulls painfully at his cheeks and he drops back in fighting stance. “Doesn’t know when to give up, huh?”

His husband doesn’t bother replying. The second the announcer calls “ _Fight!”_  he viciously slams his right hand forward. “Dude!” Kaito yells over the pre-recorded cheers, wincing as a quarter of his life bar is demolished.

Shinichi only answers with another punch, a smirk tugging the corner of his lips. The bastard.

Kaito throws his entire upper body to the side in a familiar gesture, like he’s trying to avoid supersonic soccer balls. His Mii succeeds in moving approximately fifteen centimeters to the left, and promptly gets knocked out.

“Goal!” Shinichi raises his arms in victory.

“That’s not even the right sport,” Kaito grumbles, falling back on the couch.

“You’re just mad I crushed- wait do they have soccer on here?”

“No,” he yawns, picking up his abandoned energy drink. “There’s baseball, bowling, tennis, boxing. Oh, and golf.” Kaito snorts. “Golf. What a legend.”  

“Kuroba, I just had a very intense boxing match. I can physically feel the adrenaline running in my veins. I’m not going to play _golf_. I need something stimulating, something that requires focus, intellect and physical prowess.”

Kaito smirks.

“I know just the sport.”

.

.

“One of those once knocked me out,” Shinichi absentmindedly remarks at the determined characters on the screen.

“What, the ball?”

“No, the racket.”

Kaito angles Shinichi with a weirded-out look. “You got knocked out by a tennis racket?”

“Yeah, it was back when I was Conan,” Shinichi explains. “Amuro-san -  you remember, we had tea with him once, you stole his shoelaces - administered first aid on me.”

Kaito blinks, but lets his questions rest in favour of hitting the Single Game option **.**

“One shot at winning?” Shinichi raises an eyebrow.

“Like life,” Kaito replies solemnly, brushing crisps crumbs off his _Hamtaro_ sweater. “I'll go first.”

“This reminds me of that one time when Minerva Glass used tennis to leave me a code in Braille.”

Kaito lets out a low whistle. “Don’t count on that kind of precision in _this_ game.”

“I suppose not,” Shinichi agrees, then furrows his brow. “How do you move your character?”

Kaito smiles, moving behind Shinichi and lifting his remote with a hand under his forearm. He leans close into Shinichi’s neck, breathing in the fresh scent of lemon shampoo, the fingers of his left hand slipping under the waistband of Shinichi’s sweatpants. Confused, the detective turns his head, his nose brushing Kaito’s hair.

“It’s not moving?” A pause. “Wait, are you taking advantage of this to touch me like some high schooler?”

“Shinichi, we’re married,” Kaito reminds him. “Also, yeah, I totally am. Your character moves by itself.”

His husband shoves him off. “You’re an idiot.”

“An idiot who’s about to _win_ ,” Kaito raises his wiimote, striking sharply _down_ to serve.

.

.

“Your character looks so stupid,” Shinichi remarks, staring at the screen as he brandishes his wiimote like a sword. “ Why does it keep falling over?”

“Relatable,” Kaito replies, deadpan. “Heads up.”

Shinichi swings his arm as hard as he can, and the ball bounces gleefully off the net and out of bounds.

“ _Deuce_ ,” Kaito proclaims in unison with the announcer, his perfect imitation making it sound like an echo out of a horror movie.

“Dammit,” Shinichi curses as he serves again.

“You throw like a girl!” Kaito boos loudly with the sole purpose of distracting him.

“Ran could crush your bones with one hand but okay,” the detective replies, focus undeterred from the tiny ball on the screen. It soars in a graceful arc…

...directly out of bounds.

“ _Screw_ this,” he hisses under Kaito’s laughter. “You’re cheating!”

“What?” the magician chokes, tears welling in his eyes. “No, God, I _wish_ I was. I’m so embarrassed for you.”

With another serve, the weakest of the night, the game announces Kaito’s victory.

“Goal,” he teases, shooting his husband a wink.

Shinichi shoves both of his hands in his face, and they fall back on the couch. The detective lands on his lap, knocking the breath out of him. Kaito doesn’t wait to tug him forwards into an idle kiss.

“You taste like Monster and candy,” Shinichi mumbles against his lips.

“You taste like bitterness and defeat,” Kaito sighs back, before wincing at the punch delivered to his abdomen.

“I still won that first match.”

“So it’s a tie, huh?” Kaito strokes his fingers gently through Shinichi’s hair. “Like always.”

Shinichi’s gaze is soft as he reaches up to cup Kaito’s cheeks, his hands warm against his skin. He leans close next to Kaito ear, and murmurs,

“I don’t like that.”

Startled, Kaito pushes back so he can see Shinichi’s face. There’s sapphire challenge in his eyes, and he feels another smirk pulling his lips as he reaches once again for the wiimote that’s been tossed away.  

“Dibs on Wario.”

**Author's Note:**

> this started from a talk with HIT about kaishin playing animal crossing and somehow spiralled into this monstrosity at approx. 12am i’m cr y gn ao3 lives to curse us with their fanday events 
> 
>  
> 
> stayed up til 3:28 am writing kaishin playing wii with Calc. in comic sans MS. why is she my friend. I love this and i hope you enjoyed our thing. xxx


End file.
